Doctor-Patient Confidentiality
by BrightGrey
Summary: Kensi Blye does not need a man to look after her. Kensi Blye does not need anyone to look after her...so why was she more than happy to allow a certain shaggy, blond surfer to look after her? Kensi catches the flu and Deeks gets to play nurse. Not quite the typical sick densi fic. Multi Chapter Fic (Now completed- maybe?)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Kensi Blye does not need a man to look after her. Kensi Blye does not need anyone to look after her. She looks after herself, has done for a long time, and she's done a damn fine job of it too.

She'd suffered her fair share of injuries of course, some more serious than others, but injuries are an occupational hazard, unavoidable, inevitable, expected. And when they do happen, she deals with it- herself. If a hospital is needed she has to be dragged, kicking and screaming. Sometimes literally.

Few men are up to the job, even Callen and Sam draw straws on whose turn it is. Most people would be floored by a bullet and/or several tons of metal crashing into them at high speed. Not Kensi. A couple pain pills, taken either stealthily so as not to alert the team or forcibly shoved down her throat by whoever has the misfortune of being on Kensi watch, and she's good to go. She resolutely refuses to show any kind of weakness and she absolutely abhors people trying to take care of her.

So why- ignoring years of protest and feigned displeasure- is she more than happy to allow a certain shaggy blond surfer to look after her?

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

For once, it wasn't a work related injury- _that _she might _just_ have been able to accept. No, Kensi Blye was sick, struck down by the flu of all things._ Who catches the flu, in the __summer__, living in southern California?_

She had asked the very same question to her partner as he deposited her on her couch, ignoring her protests and blocking her feeble attempts to get up again. Kensi Blye did not get sick. She had not once, in the whole of her time at NCIS taken a day off, for illness anyway. Not since she was a little girl had she allowed something as trivial as a measly pathogen to get the better of her. No, it wasn't possible.

Except that it was.

The pounding in her head and the ache in every muscle in her _entire_ body were testament to that. Her throat felt like she'd swallowed a couple hundred razor blades and washed them down with drain fluid and she couldn't even begin to fathom how her nose could simultaneously be totally blocked up and incessantly runny. Kensi was just grateful that her stomach had finally stopped trying to eject itself from her body every half hour.

Her saviour throughout all of this had been Deeks. Unperturbed by her half hearted threats of bodily harm if he didn't leave her alone, uttered in between bouts of sickness as she bent over the toilet bowl, he had continued to nurse her throughout her ordeal; making her sweet honey tea for her throat, bringing her yet more tissue to replace the quickly diminishing stock and even stroking her back and running damp flannels across her pale, sweaty brow while she, yet again, emptied the contents of her stomach in to the toilet.

He truly was a god send, and lying on the bathroom floor at 3am waiting for her fever to break, Kensi had started to wonder if maybe he really was just that. He definitely had the long, wavy blond hair thing going on.

* * *

Deeks had found her passed out on the bathroom floor a while later, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sprawled across the bathroom tiles- wearing Snoopy pyjamas of all things. He couldn't help but think Bad-ass Blye looked awful cute, lying there all soft and peaceful like that.

Praying to any and all deities that Kensi would never find out, Deeks quickly removed his phone from his back pocket and snapped a picture, after all, who knew when or if, an opportunity like this would present itself again? He was certainly going to enjoy it-and collect as much evidence as possible for later reflection- while he could.

Taking one final moment to appreciate the sight before him, he bent down and gathered her easily into his arms before tenderly carrying her back to her bed.

When, upon being tucked back into her sheets, she had rolled over and murmured _'My Angel'_ just before falling back asleep, he had merely grinned, his heart tightening a little at the emphasis on _'My'_, and whispered that he'd remind her she'd said that one day.

* * *

Kensi had only a vague recollection of Deeks putting her back to bed that night. She remembered how the bathroom lights had illuminated his hair in just the right way to turn his wavy locks into a halo. She remembered the strength of his arms around her. And she remembered the soothing motion of his hand as he stroked her hair, lulling her back to sleep. She supposed she should feel embarrassed, who knows what she might have said in her delirium (she will claim temporary insanity if it turns out she did say something embarrassing but she is inclined to think her fever acted in much the same way as alcohol- removing her inhibitions rather than altering what was already present in her head. And heart.) But now, looking over at her partner, softly snoring on the other side of the bed, she can't quite find it in herself to feel anything other than..._contentment._

And as she watches him do that _adorable _twitchy thing with his nose (and catches herself smiling like a fool at it) Kensi decides she might just know why she allowed him to take care of her.

* * *

_A.N/ Hey Guys, so here is the first chapter of my first Densi fic! I actually have most of it written already eo expect the next chapter within the next few days! I'm not one of those writers that holds chapters ransom for reviews, but I'd be lying if I said that feedback doesn't make me write/post faster._

_Also I apologise to the Tiva shippers following me who thought this would be a Tiva fic. I do have more in the works and a couple nearly completed so stay tuned for those, I just haven't really been in the mood for it given all the drama recently and have been spending more time in the Densi fandom to counteract the negative feels as a result of the whole Cote thing._

_For Densi fans, believe me, there will be a lot more. This ship has really got me and I have quite a few ideas in the works._

_Love as always guys, and remember to follow me on tumblr: xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2- The Exception

Here is the next chapter! I'll put a proper a/n at the bottom but for those who don't read that- i just want to say- Wow! and I love you guys!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- THE EXCEPTION

Of all the men in her life, none had been as resilient to her barriers and threats as Marty Deeks. Few had been able to navigate the complex maze of Kensi's heart. Heart ache, distrust and pain had built barriers she had thought to be impenetrable. Few could get through the first layers and even fewer tried.

But Marty Deeks was and is the exception.

He's the exception to the rule in so many ways, having defied expectations and overcome an unbelievably difficult childhood to become the incredibly compassionate-in fact just plain _incredible _man he is today. After all of that, maybe it wasn't so surprising that he had been the one to make his way into the secret and heavily fortified depths of her heart.

She certainly hadn't made it easy for him, but every time she had pushed him away he had come right back. Rather than pounding loudly on the metaphorical barriers of her heart, demanding entrance as others had done, he had patiently, but persistently waited. And little by little, this persistence was paying off.

As much as she might complain about it at work and roll her eyes exasperatedly at him, in reality she liked his persistence. It showed his commitment, it showed her he cared, it showed her that, unlike so many others, he would not leave her. At least not intentionally.

And so gradually the walls came down and Marty Deeks made his way further into her heart.

It both terrified and thrilled her, but more than anything it gave her hope that maybe she could allow herself to love someone; fully and unconditionally, in a way that she had not thought would be possible again. It gave her hope that, maybe, the future she had given up on so many years before, might still be possible. Though she was still far from admitting it to him, the idea of making little mutant ninja assassins with Deeks didn't sound half bad. In fact it sounded pretty damn close to perfect.

* * *

Kensi startled as his hand brushed softly across her brow, most likely sweeping non-existent hair from her face. She had noticed it had become a habit of his, during this past week, to use this excuse to touch her. Although she knew she should, if just to keep up appearances, she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

'Morning, Sunshine.' He grinned languidly at her, peaking out sleepily from beneath a curtain of messy blond hair. His voice was low and soft, and there was that slight rasp to it that came from hours of disuse.

Kensi simply smiled in return, allowing her eyes to drift shut as she moved closer to him, seeking his warmth. He happily complied, lifting an arm to allow her to nestle into his chest. This was another thing that had changed in the course of her illness; physical closeness,-_affectionate _physical closeness- she corrected, had become normal, expected, welcomed. Kensi wasn't sure but she thinks it began some point during the first night of her fever. She had been sat, inexplicably, on the kitchen counter while Deeks had half coaxed, half wrestled her medication into her. He had finally gotten it into her by threatening to withhold her favourite triple chocolate chip ice cream. Unfortunately a trip to the freezer had revealed that said ice cream had run out. Deeks had been utterly baffled and more than a little bemused when Kensi immediately burst into tears and fell into his arms, (confirming his suspicions of delirium) and could only hold her until she finally fell asleep. She had woken the next morning, still clutching his shirt, lying half on top of him in her bed. After that he had made sure the freezer was always well stocked and the crying had stopped, the new sleeping arrangement and physical closeness, however, had not.

After lying for a few moments, in the same position they had found themselves in several days before, just listening to each other's breathing, Kensi shifted, repositioning her arms on Deeks' chest so that she could push herself up to look at him properly. This change in position also meant that she now lay entirely on top of him, and Kensi couldn't help but smirk at how Deeks closed his eyes briefly as he took a steadying breath.

'Feeling better are we?' He grinned, reaching up to tuck a few errant curls behind her ear.

Kensi waited a few moments, pretending to think about it. Then she stretched out experimentally, pretending she didn't hear the soft groan the movement pulled from Deeks' lips.

'Much better actually. I think I might finally be well enough to go back to work toda-'

'Ah Ah Ah. Hetty signed us both off for the rest of the week. I know you're probably desperate to get away from me now-' he sighed, feigning hurt. Kensi looked slightly guilty and opened her mouth to deny it but Deeks interrupted her before she could '-it must be becoming unbearable having to resist my charm, it can't be easy having to live with all this and not jump my bones.' He grinned, then tensed as he waited for the elbow to the ribs experience had taught him to expect.

Except it never came and he opened his eyes curiously to see Kensi struggling to contain a smile. His confused expression, however, undid her and she couldn't help but chuckle softly 'Well, I seem to have coped well so far.'

'Ah yes, but that was because you were in a weakened state, you couldn't have done anything about it even if you wanted to.'

'But I'm not in a 'weakened state' anymore, I'm perfectly fine and I haven't leaped on top of you yet'

'Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed our position yet, Princess. But you kinda did'

The grin was instantly wiped from her face when she realised that that was, in fact, pretty much what she had done.

'Shut up, Deeks' she muttered as she moved to roll off of him. She wasn't quick enough however and before she could do anything about it-not that she was sure she would have- Deeks had his arms firmly around her waist and was pulling her back on top of him.

'There's my Kensi,' he murmured fondly, before quickly flipping them both over so that he now hovered over her, his weight supported by his forearms resting either side of her head.

Any witty remarks on either of their tongues instantly vanished when they took in their current proximity. Their faces were inches apart, bodies pressed together, legs entangled. Kensi could feel the electricity spark off him as surely as she could feel his warm breath fan across her cheeks.

Under any other circumstance Kensi would immediately take charge and flip them back over. Being out of control was not something she liked or allowed, but somehow...somehow feeling the warmth and gentle weight of Deeks over her was welcomed, comforting. Somehow, it made her feel safe. And that was a feeling Kensi hadn't _really _experienced in a very long time. Physical safety was one thing, emotional safety was much more complex.

The moment stretched on and their eyes remained fixed upon each other. Silence between them was unusual; it was something Kensi had welcomed pre-Deeks and even for a while after his induction into NCIS, but somehow along the way Deeks' incessant and ubiquitous chatter had become a comfort to her, as natural to her as her own inner monologue. In this moment however, neither felt compelled to break the silence, clichéd as it may be, neither could break the spell they had fallen under.

The room was silent save for their breathless gasps, both Kensi and Deeks struggling to remember to breathe in a regular pattern, struggling, in fact, to do anything other than focus on this moment.

It was the blare of a car alarm going off outside the window that finally snapped them out of their reverie and they both held their breaths, praying it wasn't one of theirs so that they wouldn't have to move from this position. Thankfully it shut off a few seconds later and they simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Grins and soft chuckling quickly turned to full blown laughter when they realised they had both been thinking the same thing.

When they finally managed to get a grip of their selves they both reached out simultaneously to tenderly sweep the errant hair from the other's face and as quickly as it had been broken the connection was back. That was, until Kensi sneezed suddenly.

Straight into Deeks' face.

* * *

A.N/ You have no idea how happy all these emails telling me about new story follows/favourites have made me! I've been having such bad luck this week and this was really the boost I needed.

It also helps me edit quicker so, as promised, here you go! Before I forget- if any of you want to volunteer as a beta I'd really appreciate it, please just send me a message on my tumblr: . /ask

New chapter will be up just as soon as I'm happy with it! It's written but I'm very fussy and have to edit it about 10 times before I'm happy, and even then there are still bits that bug me! So bear with!

Love as always xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Again- wow! All the alerts and reviews make me so happy, and I just...wow! So, as a thank you, I've worked hard to get the next chapter finished for you all and here it is! (Longer AN at the bottom)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE-

She stared at him in shock. Deeks was frozen in place, eyes closed and face screwed up in disgust.

'Ew. Way to kill a moment, Kens'

His eyes were still closed but a grin was slowly spreading across his face and he was shaking slightly as he tried to hold in the laughter. He fell back onto his back and brought his hand up to wipe his face.

Finally getting over the shock of what had just happened Kensi immediately descended into hysterics.

'Oh...my...god...Deeks' she laughed, trying to control herself but ending up laughing even harder. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry...just...let me...' she reached over to grab a tissue from the bed side table before wiping it quickly over his face, still fighting to stifle her laughter.

Deeks kept his eyes closed and face slightly scrunched as she wiped at it. 'I suppose you think this is funny, huh?'

'Well, it _kinda _is' she teased, waving the tissue in his face, still struggling to fight the laughter bubbling inside her.

'Oh really?' he asked innocently before, in one swift movement he snatched the tissue from her grasp and straddled her waist before thrusting the tissue into her face.

'Ew, EW _Deeks! Quit it!'_ she whined, squirming beneath him as she tried to move away from the tissue. They both knew she could get out of this position if she really wanted to, but, even dangling a dirty tissue in her face; Deeks was hardly unwelcome on top of her.

'Hey, at least it's your own germs!'

'Yes! Germs I just got rid of! And I'm not in any hurry to get them back!'

'What? I thought you were enjoying having Doctor Deeks take care of you?' he winked at her.

'I don't know what medical shows you've been watching, but medical care doesn't usually involve pinning the patient to the bed.'

'Have you considered that maybe it's all part of Doctor Deeks' patented care procedure. Besides I didn't hear you complaining about it before. You looked quite comfy all snuggled up with me these past few days.'

She had certainly _felt _comfy enough too.

'Yeah, well, like you said- I was in a weakened state.'

'Hmm. And what about now, huh? You claim you're feeling so much better but here we are again, in your bed, together. Anyone would think you've actually started to become, dare I say it- quite _attached _to me.'

'The only reason you are in my bed is because: a) you took advantage of me when I was too weak and delirious to do anything about it and two-'

'B'

'What?'

'B. You said...never mind. Carry on.' He said quickly, catching sight of her glare.

'-and _B:_ I took pity on you, you're such a delicate creature after all and we couldn't have you lying out there on my couch in pain, and most importantly- moaning about your back, all night could we now?' she teased.

'Careful Kensi, it almost sounded like you actually care about me there.' Deeks grinned back.

'Must be the fever. I was wrong, I am still sick.'

'Oh no!' he laughed 'you just want a couple more days of yours truly waiting on you hand and foot.'

'Now that you mention it I could really go for a couple of those raspberry filled donuts right now. _So, Doctor _Deeks, why don't you run along and do that and I'll...just...' she yawned, rolling over and stuffing her face into her pillow.

'Uh uh uh. My doctor-ly duties are over. If you want donuts you're gonna have to go and get them yourself.'

Kensi shifted slightly until she was peeking out at him through curtain of dark, curly hair, half of her face still obscured by the pillow. 'Pleease, Deeks? I'll let you control the radio in the car next week?'

'Oh no. I'm not falling for that again. Uh uh. Forget it. No.'

Kensi stuck out her bottom lip.

'Seriously Kens? The puppy dog eyes?'

Kensi batted her eyelashes.

'Oh that's just not fair...Fine,' he sighed 'I'll buy your stinking donuts-'

Kensi smirked.

'-but you're coming with me.'

'Deeks!' she moaned, stuffing her face back into her pillow.

'Hey, it's your choice. You can either stay here, miserable and donut-less or you can come out with me, your gorgeous, charming, wonderful partner and enjoy all the donuts you want. It's up to you.'

'You're really mean, you know that?'

'Plus,' he added, ignoring her previous comment, 'a little vitamin D would do you some good. Lookin' a little pasty there partner.'

'Shut up, Deeks'

'Now is that really any way to speak to your partner who has not only nursed you back from the brink of death, but is now taking you out to breakfast- for donuts no less! Now, up and at 'em. Lets go, come on!' He sang as he began bouncing up and down on the bed.

'Dee-eek-eeks' Kensi groaned as he continued to bounce her.

When it became clear that that wasn't working Deeks opted for more drastic measures. He wrenched back the covers and began trying to roll Kensi to the side of the bed.

'Deeks?' she shrieked 'What the hell?'

'Get up Kens, you can't stay in this bed forever.'

'Yes, I can'

'Kensi. Get. Up. Now.' He ordered, all playfulness gone from his voice. 'I'm serious, you need to get outside and get some air, you're only gonna get sick again if you stay wallowing in bed.'

Whether she was overwhelmed (and a little aroused if she admitted it) by this firm side of Deeks, or simply moved into action by the care and concern in his eyes, Kensi extracted herself from her sheets and stood from the bed.

'Sorry,' Deeks mumbled, looking decidedly sheepish as he examined her covers with a sudden interest.

'No,' she replied softly 'no, its fine.' She shook her head and made her tone light and playful again 'You're right, it probably is time I got outta here for a while. I was getting kinda tired of staring at the same four walls. Plus, it's kinda hard to work out whether I'm still nauseous from my illness or not when the only other thing I have to look at is your face.'

It was a pretty poor attempt but it seemed to do the trick and she was pleased to see the easy grin return to his face as he looked up and replied. 'You wound me Kensi. But it's all good, I know you love me really.'

Kensi froze.

Deeks squeezed his eyes shut and cursed his lack of a brain to mouth filter.

Opening and shutting her mouth in what she was sure was an excellent fish impersonation, Kensi searched for something to say- anything to say.

'Kens, I-'

'I'm gonna go change' she announced, turning to rifle through a drawer, snatching up the first thing she found and heading for the bathroom.

'Might want to consider a shower, Fern! I'm all for natural pheromones but you're starting to get a tad ripe. Actually, you know what, maybe you are still too ill, how 'bout you head back here and Doctor Deeks'll give you a sponge bath!'

The only response he received was the impact of some miscellaneous article of clothing hitting him in the face and the sound of the bathroom door locking.

He let out a deep sigh and raked his hand through his hair before flopping back on to the bed. 'Nice one Marty, way to go.'

In the bathroom Kensi leant against the door and let out a deep sigh as she let her head fall back against the door. Shutting her eyes she tried to calm her pounding heart. That simple statement shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. It was a joke, a throwaway comment, it didn't mean anything.

But as she stepped into the shower, letting to warm water run down her face, she realised that the reason it bothered her was that, throwaway as it may be, there was entirely too much truth in that simple comment. And that was a problem.

* * *

AN:/ As a said, thank you so much guys! It really means a lot! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this and I'm working hard to get it finished. There will hopefully be another update tomorrow evening (British time- don't ask to work out others, I hate maths) however after that there might not be an update for a few days- I'm starting a new part time job (I'm just about to start my 2nd year of college) and I have training all weekend, not to mention one of my shifts is 7.30am-6pm. So yeah, I'm gonna be shattered! I'll try my best to keep writing and editing though!

PS. I try to reply to every review (if pm is enabled) but there have been quite a few and as I do actually have a social life (for a change!) at the moment, it might take a little while! Every review is read and appreciated though!.

Love as always xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days, I've been crazy busy with my new job and other rl stuff. Anyway here you go..._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR-

Kensi emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, damp, curly hair cascading around her shoulders, hairbrush in hand. She offered a now fully clothed Deeks a nervous smile as she crossed the kitchen to grab the coffee he had left for her on the kitchen counter.

'You know there'll be coffee at the donut place right? You didn't have to make any.'

'True, but a caffeine deprived Kensi is not a Kensi I want to have to deal with this early in the morning.'

Luckily he had already downed his cup of coffee and was therefore alert enough to catch the hairbrush she threw at him.

Not that it was difficult anyway. The brush had been thrown at a fraction of the speed and held a fraction of the force Deeks knew Kensi was capable of exerting upon it. He took that as a good sign and smiled at her in faux suspicion as she turned back to the counter to pick up her cup.

Deeks didn't miss the small smile that played across her lips in reply.

* * *

Thirty minutes, an argument over who would drive and a punch to Deeks' arm later, the two sat at a table outside a downtown Dunkin' Donuts. Deeks chuckled softly as he watched Kensi tuck into her third donut. How she managed to fit into those tiny jeans on her diet he would never know. Shaking his head in amused disbelief he slid his sunglasses back over down his eyes and leant back in his chair, letting the sun warm his face.

'Mmm, it's so good to be able to actually taste things again. Everything just tasted like cardboard this last week.'

'_Really? _Could've fooled me Sweet Cheeks, the way you were scarfing down that ice cream all week.'

'Shut up, Deeks' she snapped, mouth still full of donut.

Deeks pulled his glasses down and regarded her over the top of them. 'Really Kens? Gross.'

Kensi simply glared at him and took another bite of her donut.

'Anyway, that was medicinal. It helped my throat.'

'Suuuure.' He said, raising an eyebrow at her dubiously. 'Find that on Wikipedia did you? You know people edit those things?'

Deeks was glad that the incident earlier seemed to have been forgotten. The truth was that he had realised the extent of his feelings for Kensi several months ago, though he had been fighting them for a long time, arguably from the first time they met. They had always been there, bubbling just beneath the surface, but he had refused to accept or even acknowledge them for a long time. Even now, when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Kensi Blye, he was reluctant to act upon these feelings.

He knew Kensi was not in the healthiest place emotionally in regards to relationships and was extremely guarded with her heart. He liked to think that he had managed to fight his way at least part way through her defences and he was making progress every day but still...

Kensi was more than happy to play the game with him, to flirt a little and she had definitely allowed him to see her vulnerable, softer side this past week, but as soon as anything came too close to addressing the elephant in their room, which he had begrudgingly come to acknowledge as 'their thing', she would almost always lock up.

Of course there were times when she would push the matter too, times when she would go a little too far in their flirting for it to be strictly platonic, times when she would tease him about their 'thing'. But there were others when he went too far or made a slip of the tongue, like this morning and she would just...freeze.

It was frustrating and confusing but he could understand completely. He was too much of a coward- too afraid, too scared of being shot down and ruining their current..._partnership_ to do anything.

He let out a soft sigh and took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

'What's up, Partner?'

'Sorry?'

'Why do you look so depressed?'

'Oh, I was just thinking. It's not important.'

'Ok.' She said simply, watching him suspiciously as she finally shut the box of donuts and began to wipe the powder of her hands.

_Yep, definitely a coward._

Kensi slid her chair back and started to stand up but Deeks' hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked down at it confused for a moment before looking up to find him gesturing at her cheek.

'Hey, Kens, you got a little...'

She immediately began wiping at her face self consciously but completely missed the streak of powder on the side of her cheek.

'Just...let me...'

Kensi watched, wide eyed, as Deeks slowly leaned in and gently, tenderly, brushed the powder from her cheek. She watched out of the corner of her eye, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his fingers as they ghosted across her face, lightly brushing her jaw before moving to hesitantly trace her lips.

God how he wished he could kiss those lips. He'd bet she'd taste of raspberries and chocolate and powdered sugar after those donuts. _Oh god._

Kensi shivered under his touch, her eyes locked on him. The heat and scent radiating off him were intoxicating and _how on earth could he possibly smell of the ocean, of sunscreen and salt and sun, when he hadn't been anywhere near a beach the entire week_. That scent would be her undoing, she was sure of it. This was too much, he shouldn't have this effect on her- couldn't. This was... _oh god._

Feeling her eyes on him Deeks finally tore his own from her lips. Their gazes locked, their already hammering heart beats quickened.

This was so clichéd. Like a scene straight out of those sappy romantic books and movies she will never admit to possessing. All they needed now was the earth shattering kiss.

_Screw it _Deeks thought and Kensi gasped as she saw the resolve in his eyes.

This really was it, she thought, he was actually going to kiss her. This was actua-

'Deeks! Kensi!'

Deeks exhaled loudly, shutting his eyes in exasperation as his hands dropped to his sides. Kensi took a deep, steadying breath, mustered a bright smile and turned to face Eric, who was running across the road, Starbucks in hand.

'Hey, Eric.'

'You must be feeling better if you're out and about.'

'Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am thanks. I should be back at work Monday.'

'She's been a good patient then Deeks?' Eric smiled knowingly, he had been put on Kensi watch only once and it had not ended well. In fact that was putting it lightly. Kensi had escaped OPS and turned up at the stakeout location just in time to apprehend the suspect. All with broken ribs. After that Hetty had taken him off the 'Kensi watch' rota.

By now Deeks had managed to shrug on his usual happy persona, grin in place-or at least, a very good impersonation of it. 'If you can call refusing to relinquish possession of the TV remote and incessant pleading for sugar good- then yeah, she's been an angel.'

'To be honest it sounds like you got off lightly there Deeks. I remember this one time, Sam was watching her- the hospital had put her on these super strong pain killers- and Kensi was high as a ki-' Eric chuckled before trailing off as he caught sight of the look Kensi was sending his way.

He coughed uncomfortably and scratched his cheek. 'Anyway, I gotta...um...go. You know, people to do, places to see. Wait, no that's not what I-'

'It's ok buddy, we get it.' Deeks grinned, 'although I think I like your version better,'

He didn't miss the eye roll that remark earned him from Kensi.

'Yeah, um anyway, I guess I'll see you guys Monday.' And then with an awkward salute slash wave he disappeared round the corner, leaving the two partners alone, again.

'_Sooo,' _Deeks started.

'Please don't ask,'

'Oh, I'm gonna! Kensi Marie Blye, high as a kite? This I have to hear.'

'Yeah, well you're out of luck because Callen and Sam are never going to tell you and by the time I'm done with Eric for bringing it up, he won't be _able _to tell you.'

'Alright, but just remember, I have my ways Agent Blye.' He winked at her, only allowing his disappointment over the interruption to wash over him again once he had turned away to pick up the box of donuts she'd left on the table.

'Yes,' she whispered to herself wistfully 'yes you do.'

'What was that Kens?'

'Nothing, let's get out of here.'

* * *

_A.N/ Slowly, slowly, catchee Monkey! Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and alerts, I can't even tell you how happy they make me. You guys are truly awesome. I do try to reply to each review personally but please bear with me, as I said Ive been very busy._

_Remember to check me out on tumblr (shamless self promotion I know but hey, I'm only human ;) ) . _

_Also feel free to send me requests and I'll dedicate whatever I write as a result to you or a person of your choice :) And all for free, aren't I lovely ;D _

_Love as always xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note at the bottom 3_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-

Kensi and Deeks returned to the car in near silence, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice. They seemed to have reached the mutual and silent decision to completely ignore the almost-kiss, outwardly at least, though neither could work out whether they were relieved or disappointed by this. Probably a bit of both.

Neither Kensi nor Deeks could get that moment, before Eric's inopportune appearance, out of their heads. How was it that they had fought their feelings and maintained the appropriate partner/friend relationship for three years, almost without incident, but in the last week had almost acted on their 'thing' at least three times?

And more importantly, what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted every time they got close to crossing that ethereal line separating their _partnership _and their _relationship?_

* * *

They decided to head over to the beach, not yet ready to head back to her apartment after so long cooped up inside. Unsurprisingly the beach had been Deeks' idea, he had waffled on for a good five minutes, outlining the benefits of sea air and telling her how in Victorian England it had been 'all the rage' to 'take the sea air.' That part of the story had been told in his truly _awful _English accent and had left Kensi fighting to contain her laughter.

Kensi had put up only a little resistance- for the sake of tradition; she would have gone to the beach without argument. After all, he had sacrificed his precious surf the entire week- for her. No doubt he was itching to get back out there and the least she could do was let him spend a little while taking in the familiar scents and sights.

Besides, a walk along the beach with her partner didn't sound half bad either.

And so the two partners found themselves at the water's edge, watching the surfers- Deeks explaining what they were doing wrong and Kensi simply enjoying watching him so animated, and standing close enough that their arms remained in constant contact.

_For warmth _Kensi told herself, and as the wind picked up and the sun disappeared briefly behind a cloud it was easy to believe the lie.

* * *

Soon, despite the warmth that was Deeks next to her, Kensi began to shiver. Wordlessly Deeks picked up the hoodie he had been carrying around all day and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kensi smiled in thanks and tugged it closer, surreptitiously bending her head to inhale the lingering scent of him on the breath caught when, instead of the familiar, inexplicably comforting scent that was _him, _she smelt perfume.

For one heart stopping moment she wondered whether Deeks had a girlfriend he had been hiding from her. Jealousy automatically and instantaneously swelled within her and suddenly she was shivering for an entirely different reason.

She took a deep, steadying breath and that was when she realised that the perfume smelt familiar. It was the scent of her own body lotion. The same one he'd bought for her a few years back.

It was _her _jacket, not his.

Deeks had been carrying it around all day just in case she got cold.

* * *

_A.N/ Sorry this is so short guys and sorry for not updating for a while. Life has been truly crazy the last week or so and if I'm not out or working I'm absolutely knackered._

_I'm not totally happy with this but I wanted to publish something for you guys._

_Thank you to everyone following/favouriting/reviewing- it really means so much and I will try to reply to more reviews individually soon but please just know I'm so thankful and appreciative._

_Love as always xoxo _


	6. Chapter 6

_So...I guess I probably should have done a disclaimer? I mean its fairly obvious but alright- Disclaimed. Did i do that right? Who knows? What? I'm rambling? People actually want to read the story? Oh. Okay. Sorry._

* * *

_It was _her_ jacket, not his._

_Deeks had been carrying it around all day just in case she got cold_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6-_

And somehow that carried so much more meaning. He had brought this with him especially for her, had thought about her before they left and worried that she would get cold. And then, instead of just giving it to her, he had carried it for her, all day.

Kensi's heart swelled at the thought of how well he took care of her and _how much _care he had for her. She knew he would always take care of her on the job but this was different. It could be considered his job to keep her safe, this was way above and beyond. No one since her father had taken care of her like this.

Noticing that Kensi had suddenly gone very quiet and unaware of the sudden epiphany she was having, Deeks turned to her, bumping her shoulder with his.

'Kens?'

She didn't answer or look up. She couldn't. Her only reply was a soft sniffle and suddenly Deeks was very, very worried.

'Kensi?' he asked again, barely pausing for a reply before he was gently lifting her chin with a single finger.

Reluctantly she met his eyes and Deeks' suspicions were confirmed.

Her mismatched eyes were shiny and pink with tears and there were tracks of glistening moisture clinging to her cheeks.

'Kensi.' He murmured and his voice was so full of pain, pain from seeing her like this that her chest ached painfully.

Searching her eyes for the reason behind her tears he tenderly brushed the tears from her face. Kensi could only watch him, her breathing a series of shuddering gasps.

Memories were swimming in front of her eyes; Deeks' hand softly caressing her back as she lay on the bathroom floor, Deeks' strong arms around her, carrying her, holding her. And even before this week there had been moments, more subtle but just as powerful on reflection, that had shown how much he cared for her; the bottles of water he would put in front of her, the sugary treats he would wordlessly leave on her desk.

But looking back now she realised that more than the acts themselves, it was the look in his eyes that showed her how much he cared. The way his brow furrowed slightly when he was concerned, the way the cobalt blue of his irises deepened somehow. Gazing into them now she saw this care and concern and it all became too much. It overwhelmed her, the sheer volume and depth of emotion present there.

It was simultaneously what she had longed for and been afraid of for so long- the thought that he could return her feelings, feelings that she hadn't even acknowledge the gravity of for so long.

It was too much. Her heart wanted so desperately to give in but part of her, the part that had been building and fortifying barriers for so many years could not. She couldn't shut her thoughts down, she couldn't focus. Her mind kept switching between all the moments, all the _proof _that their thing was real and right and all the reasons why this should never, _could_ never happen.

She wanted to run away but she _needed _to hold on, to battle through, to win this war over demons.

His fingers searching out her own proved to be the tipping point.

With a strangled gasp she turned, moving a few feet away before she was able to quell the fear and regain control. She sucked in quick, desperate breaths of air, all the while running the zipper of her jacket up and down, up and down. It gave her a distraction, something to focus on when all her instincts were screaming at her to run.

'Kens.' he whispered

It was broken, strangled, and so completely full of fear that it broke her heart. She felt his hand tentatively come to rest on her shoulder. It was warm and comforting. It was her tether to solid ground when all around was disappearing. It was him.

Suddenly she knew what to do.

Kensi whirled around, blindly reaching for him as she brought her lips to his. He stiffened for only a moment and then he was kissing her back, his arms encircling her waist before moving to cup her jaw and entwine in her hair as if he couldn't quite decide what he wanted first.

Kensi moved her arms from where they gripped his neck and bicep to wrap fully around his neck, wresting her forearms on his shoulder and crossing at the wrist so that she could run her hands through his curls.

They poured everything into the kiss. Everything they felt, everything they had wanted to say for so long, everything they were still not brave enough to say. That time would come, when they would say those three simple yet omnipotent words, but for now this was enough, more than enough. This was everything.

Finally, reluctantly, Kensi pulled back, moving her hands to cup his cheeks as he moved his to brush away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He couldn't describe the look in her eyes. They contained so much passion, so much...conviction and determination that if he didn't know her better it could be misconstrued as anger. He had both witnessed and fallen victim to a very pissed Kensi Blye enough times to know that this sheer emotion did not stem from anger or upset. No, this...the only emotion that could sum up the sheer intensity in those eyes, those beautiful, unique, mismatched eyes was love. And that...well that was just incredible.

Her eyes never strayed from his, her gaze fixed, never wavering- as solid and determined as the woman herself.

'Thank you, Deeks.'

He opened his mouth to protest at that because honestly there was no need to thank him, he would and will do anything for her, it's his job- both as her partner and as the man who loves her.

She silenced him immediately however with a quick, strong shake of her head.

'No, really. No one...' she swallowed, finally leaving his gaze to raise her eyes to the sky as she struggled to prevent the tears from falling again 'no one since my father has ever looked after me like you do.'

And the intensity when she returned his gaze knocked the wind out of him all over again.

'I know you'll try and say you were just doing your job, but we both know that this is not in your job description. We both know that _this_...our 'thing'' she chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes now as he chuckled with her, gently moving her hands aside to wipe the tears for her. 'This...this is more than just a partnership.'

'Kensi-' he whispered.

'Please, Deeks, I need to just say this.' She gave him a watery smiled before closing her eyes briefly, swallowing before she began again. 'I told you once that you are the only person I trust. Of course I trust Hetty and the rest of the guys, but with you- it's different. You're different.' She smiled and he knew there was a joke to be made in there somewhere. But if Kensi needed to talk, well then- there was a reason she always got her own way.

'For such a long time I haven't had anyone look after me like you do. I thought I didn't need it, but it never stopped me wanting it deep down... But I'd looked after myself for so long that when a guy came along that wanted to look after me I felt...restrained, like they were trying to control me. You are the first guy who has respected that I _can _look after myself and sometimes I _need _to. But I can't explain how nice it's been to have someone looking after me this week, and when I saw you'd brought my jacket I just...lost it because I realised that I don't appreciate you nearly enough Deeks. You are so kind and incredible and _good _and you are always looking out for me, above and beyond being my partner and I just...' Kensi was aware she was starting to ramble now and gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. 'I guess, I guess I love you.' She finally finished, peeking out self consciously from beneath her eyelashes.

'There's a lot of guessing going on there Princess.' He grinned, even as she smacked him on the arm.

The response had been default- reverting to humour in an emotional situation- truthfully he was absolutely stunned by that confession. Trust Kensi to take him completely by surprise. But even though she did surprise him a lot, he did know his partner, and he knew that after all that she was probably feeling slightly awkward and would want the assurance that she had not totally and irrevocably ruined their partnership. She would want to know that their banter, that flirtation that made them _them_, would still be there.

Sam and Callen might think he was a just a joker, but he was much more.

And Kensi knew this. She knew exactly what he was doing and her heart swelled again at just how thoughtful this man truly was. It had taken a lot for her to lay herself at his mercy like that, to finally knock down the barriers and open her heart completely to him. And he got that, he understood the fear that she hadn't, couldn't, voice- that this would ruin everything and in one simple sentence he had blown away all her worries and fears, as easily as the wind disperses dandelion seeds.

And so she grinned back. Watery eyes gazed into equally watery eyes and she struggled to differentiate between the crash of the waves on the shore and the roar of her own pulse.

'But if you tell Callen or Sam I said all of that I will not hesitate to shoot you.'

'Oh I could never do that Kens,' he laughed 'that would contradict Doctor-patient confidentiality and Doctor Deeks is nothing if not professional.'

And if that wide, toothy grin didn't make her want to push him down on the sand and have her way with him. The only thing stopping her was the thought of Hetty's face when she bailed them out of jail for public indecency.

Just as she moved to kiss that smirk off of his face she noticed his expression change. His grin was still present, but it had softened into a wistful, gentle smile. For several moments he didn't speak, just cupped her cheeks and ran his thumbs softly backwards and forwards across her cheekbones, his eyes searching her own, for what- she wasn't sure.

'Kensi, you know I love you too, right?'

She simply smiled and pulled him down to kiss her again. It was a short kiss, neither could fight their raging smiles for long and so they pulled apart, grinning at each other before leaning back in to rest their foreheads together.

They stood together like that; hands joined with fingers entwined, chuckling softly as they listened to the sound of the ocean and the gulls. It was a truly beautiful soundtrack to a truly beautiful moment.

And then Deeks sneezed.

* * *

A.N/ Well, that's it. Or at least this is where I planned to end this. I might be persuaded to write an epilogue or even a sequel, who knows? You guys'll just have to be extra nice to me ;) Seriously though- let me know if you want more.

Now for the thank yous! I have tried to respond personally to each and every review, if you haven't got a reply- its because of one of three reason- 1. You don't have PM enabled, 2. I haven't got to you yet 3. I missed you (If I did let me know).

I just want to say a HUGE thank you, not just to the people who have reviewed (although I do have a special place in my heart for you guys) but to everyone who has followed/favourite or just continued to read this story. It means so much and makes me monumentally happy.

I hope you are all happy with this story and its ending, it was my first NCIS LA fanfic so I hope you think they were both in character- I struggled with Kensi in this last chapter but I feel what Ive written can still be considered true to character if you consider that she basically did have an epiphany and that was just all the pent up emotion of, not just her years with Deeks but many years before that, rushing out. Anywho, let me know what you think.

*WE INTERRUPT THIS AUTHORS NOTE TO BRING YOU THIS SHAMLESS SELF PROMOTION- FOLLOW IAMBRIGHTGREY ON TUMBLR- THAT IS ALL, PEACE AND LOVE KIDS, PEACE AND LOVE*

*coughs. Yeah. Ok. Bye guys and...

Love as always xoxo


End file.
